


did he hear, did he hear the fumbled words you said

by thefirewildling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, F/M, Scott's POV, lots and lots of fluff, of course she does i'm in denial, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirewildling/pseuds/thefirewildling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when she sleeps she looks younger, like the years and years of loss and tragedy haven't worn her down. It also terrifies me because not even six months ago she was lying in my arms looking just like that: turning stone cold, her heart slowing down and her lips bathed with blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	did he hear, did he hear the fumbled words you said

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Very short and sweet!  
> Also tittle for Ben Howard's "End of Affair" which is so incredibly them

We sat on the couch of our brand new apartment watching a really crappy movie on the small TV we had just bought. So far there had been both Aliens and bad representations of werewolves that terrified me to death. Allison had fallen asleep next to me a while ago after a really tiring day at college. It was nearly impossible to take my eyes of her, so perfect and peaceful. Her normally invincible features look so fragile and vulnerable, almost innocent. When she sleeps she looks younger, like the years and years of loss and tragedy haven’t worn her down. It also terrifies me because not even six months ago she was lying in my arms looking just like that: turning stone cold, her heart slowing down and her lips bathed with blood. Inevitably I shut my eyes to repress the dark cold memory I tried to save myself from, every single day. By some kind of miraculous magic Gerard performed, I was proud to announce that the woman next to me was very much alive.

It only took another look at her sleeping figure to know that it was time to turn off the TV and take her to bed. My hands reach for her waist and for under her knees to support her. Allison mumbles something incomprehensible and unconsciously slips her arms around my neck. Her embrace is warm and comfortable. It feels like home.

I start taking us to our bedroom in the floor above. The house wasn't a castle, but I wanted to buy us something decent, with two floors and a nice patio and I had worked my ass off in part times to get this, so did she.  Midway through the stairs, Allison nuzzles her face into my neck, finding the most comfortable position around me. I look down at her sleeping features with a small smile splattered all over my face and realize that I've never been so in love with someone in my entire life than I am in this moment for Allison Argent. The simple things, the simple touches we shared every day. The acceptances we made for each other: it never bothered her that I was werewolf, she just wanted me safe. It never bothered me that she could hunt me down and kill me with her bare hands, I just wanted her safe and well. Thinking that if that single moment outside an asylum ward where she lay in his arms vanishing, had gone slightly different, then we wouldn't be here: at our new house, carrying her up the stairs because she had fallen asleep watching a really bad alien-meets-werewolves movie with me, her face snuggling against my neck. And it’s on times like these that I just feel so glad for everything I have, especially for her. I love her, God, I love her so much I could spend entire days, months, years, just watching her as she sleeps or whenever she smiles brightly. I want to see her smile every day, I want her to tell me every stupid detail about her day, I want her to share with me her biggest wishes and desires for her future and I want to be in it, I want her to tell me she loves me just so I can say it back as much as I want to. I want to go wherever she goes because I belong with her. I’m hers forever, and even if I didn't want it that way, I couldn't alter it. But I do want it. It’s everything I've ever wanted. Everything I'll ever need. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

“Marry me” I whisper in her ear, and the words drop out by instinct. My deepest wishes speak for me, before I can even speak for myself. We're reaching the new bedroom pretty much still much undecorated – Lydia promised she would help, IKEA trips were with her – and as gently as I can, I drop Allison onto the bed.

“Umm… later… after breakfast” she mutters as she rolls over. I can't help but laugh as I pull up  the covers and climb in next to her. I’m glad she didn’t hear me, this way I have more time to actually do things right. One knee and all.

I throw an arm over her waist and we cuddle like we always do at night. I hope she gets a good night sleep, because I’ll surely need mine.

I have a ring to buy tomorrow.


End file.
